Hands Free
by hklbry
Summary: Jack, Ianto, and the joys of the Bluetooth headset. I won't pretend there's a plot. Based on a request for Janto phone sex.


**A/N:  
><strong>This has been mocking me for ages doing nothing for want of a title. I know there's some cutesy title for it, but it seems to be just on the cusp of my consciousness and I can't quite see it. (For the synesthetes among you, I believe it is orange-ish with a brown undertone.) I've given up, but if you come up with a good title let me know!

Takes place late series 1. This was originally a request for a phone sex story and turned into a writing exercise (multiple narrative POVs with present tense elements! Ee gad!). Then it became a prologue for a YTNW story where the Master finally gets his hands on Ianto. Well, I went off on a tangent in writing that so I set it aside. I doubt I'll ever salvage it, but I was able to return this back to the original request for Janto phone sex. It's PWP smut with a tinge of creepiness at the very end as a reminder of what the story briefly became (and to help balance the fluff levels in the reader's blood stream).

* * *

><p>"How was the meeting?" Jack asked getting comfortable on his bunk. It was only 7 pm, but Jack had already had a long day. He'd dropped Ianto off at the train station before dawn.<p>

"Painful. Between the Ministry of Defense delegation and the UNIT team, I feel underdressed. You should give me a medal for coffee making and some kind of ribbon for paperwork filing so I can spruce up my suit for the next time I have to meet with them." Ianto kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed. He didn't like hotel linens, but he'd been assured this hotel was clean. He tried not to think about it.

"I could drive there and bring you some of mine. They won't know the difference."

"Oh, I think this lot would know. I don't want you within a mile of these hard bodied soldier types. You wouldn't be able to restrain yourself. As it is, I spent at least an hour today telling various people why I was here instead of you."

"I'm sure they're happier to have you there than me," Jack snorted.

"I feel like Saxon is the only one who isn't openly hostile, and he's only nice to me because he knows I vote. He's going to run for Prime Minister you know. Ugh," Ianto said as an unpleasant thought occurred to him. "He won't be at next quarter's meetings. You'll have to come to them yourself."

"What do you mean next quarter's meetings?" Jack asked sitting up. "I thought this was a one-time only two day event?"

"Ah, well, that was the first order of business today. Apparently, since this was such a success, even though it hadn't even begun yet, it was decided this would be a quarterly event. The next one is tentatively planned to be a one day trip into hell, but that might change if needs merit it." Ianto flopped backwards onto the bed.

"In that case, I will also get you a medal for your superior skills at meeting attendance," Jack said. He was angry at the insistence of one meeting. The idea of making this a regular thing did not appeal to him. "I wish I could send someone else. Maybe when you get back, you can hire someone to attend meetings for us."

"We don't need to hire someone just to fill a seat for a few hours," Ianto chided. "You could send anyone to this. We could take turns. Gwen could make a rota." Jack laughed. Gwen's repeated suggestion of rotas for various things, always rejected, was a not so private joke.

"No, I'm afraid you're the only one," Jack said lying back again.

"I know I'm the expendable one, but Tosh might like to hear some of their technical questions, Gwen would like to make some new contacts, and Owen would like to get back to London with a night off and an expense account."

"So not happening," Jack replied. "Tosh would get too involved in some technical discussion and forget that she wasn't supposed to divulge just how much she knows. Gwen would try to make friends with everybody and forget that we might be on the same side, but we aren't allies. Owen would skip half the meeting, fall asleep during the other half, and max out his Torchwood credit card on bar service. And," Jack added as Ianto was about to reply, "you are not expendable. You can pretend for the idiots at the meeting that you are a glorified secretary, but you and I both know the shape we were in before you got here."

"Does that mean you miss me?" Ianto teased.

"Yes," Jack quickly responded. "We spent all day running around to a dozen Rift spikes. Tosh thinks it was a ship of some kind that was torn apart coming through the Rift. We have half a ton of little bits of twisted metal. Outside of town, all these small pieces were in a field. They were heavy, but only about 2 inches in diameter. Do you have any idea how long that took us?"

"About twice as long as it would have if you'd taken a metal detector."

"Which one told you?" Jack asked.

"No one, but I can see you, Gwen, and Owen wandering through high grass looking like you'd lost a contact lens."

"Well you'd be wrong. Toshiko was out there, too. We were out there over an hour and she jumped up and said 'I think I just figured out why Ianto has a metal detector in the van'. I had no idea you kept so much junk in that old van," Jack chuckled. It wasn't funny at the time, but now it was amusing.

"I have to be prepared. When I take it out for cleanups I might have to pick up a dead body or I might have to cut away a metal shed door that was partially dissolved by alien acid."

"I guess that explains the acetylene torch! Seriously though, it reminded all of us that you are the practical, efficient one not just the pretty one."

"I'm not sure I like being thought of as the pretty one."

"No, sorry. I'm ruggedly handsome, but you are the epitome of masculine beauty. That makes you the pretty one," Jack smiled imagining the blush on Ianto's cheeks.

"Couldn't Tosh be the pretty one?"

"Okay, Tosh can be the pretty one, but that means you'll be known as the hot one. That works too."

"Anyone listening would think you only keep me around for my looks," Ianto said loosening his tie.

"It might be a secret that you are the lynchpin that keeps us together, but anyone who has seen you knows you are hot. You can't hide your sexiness. In fact, when you do try, it only makes you hotter," Jack said enthusiastically warming to one of his favorite topics.

"I think I did an excellent job hiding it today," Ianto said. "People were too annoyed by me to look at me."

"I doubt that. They probably only decided on making this a regular thing after they saw how fit you are. I bet half the attendees are in their rooms jerking off thinking about you right now. I've heard how Saxon talks to you on the phone. He's disappointed when he has to talk to me. He says he'll wait until you're available," Jack tried not to sound petulant, but his annoyance shown through.

"Saxon only does that to annoy you. It's a power play."

"He said he likes the sound of your voice! I bet he spent all day sidling up to you," Jack said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you're taking it. Besides, he's happily married."

"Like that matters! How many times did he find an excuse to touch you?" Ianto laughed. "That many?" Jack asked. He suppressed a growl.

"No, you're just being silly now."

"So you're saying you spent the entire day with him, and he didn't so much as tap you on the shoulder?"

"We sat next to each other. Of course he touched me a few times." Ianto reviewed a few moments of the day through his Jack tinted glasses. It did seem like Saxon had gone out of his way to make physical contact, but he had probably read that made him seem more personable to voters.

"How many times did you touch him?" Jack knew the answer without asking.

"That's different. You know I don't like invading people's personal space."

"Yet you were able to keep from touching him in the same space where he was unable to restrain himself from touching you. Face it. He has a crush on you."

"You have an overactive imagination to match your overactive libido, Jack."

"Fine, then test it tomorrow. Flirt with him a little and I bet you anything you want that he ends up groping you by the end of the day," Jack goaded secure that Ianto would not follow through.

"I'm not playing your game. You just want me to embarrass myself in front of the future Prime Minister."

"No, I want you to realize how people perceive you. You have a skewed idea of it. You're smart, charming, funny, sexy, beautiful, and amazing in a dozen different ways. People see you and they know it. People like Saxon are drawn to you. Trust me, he wants to possess you. You probably shouldn't flirt with him," Jack added. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea and start actively pursuing you."

"I didn't realize you were such an expert on Harold Saxon." Ianto wasn't comfortable with the topic anymore. He was uneasy when Jack talked about his positive attributes. He thought Jack was talking about the person he wished Ianto was instead of the person he really was.

"I'm not, but I know his type. I know what it's like to see you, be near you, and want to be closer to you," Jack said unbuttoning his shirt. He slid a hand over his cotton t-shirt and rubbed a nipple. "I know what it's like to not be able to get enough of you. I know what it's like to want to possess you completely – mind, body, and soul." Jack pinched his nipple and bit his lip to keep from groaning into his headset.

"I belong to you – mind, body, heart, and soul," Ianto replied huskily. He could hear Jack's arousal in his breathing. He wouldn't be surprised if he was touching himself.

"Don't forget that tomorrow when you walk into the room and all those people are watching you." Jack didn't contain his groan this time.

"I should probably get off here and let you take care of yourself." Ianto could imagine that all too clearly. He smiled thinking of how he'd need to do the same if he imagined it too long.

"I can multitask! I'm going to slip these suspenders off," he said doing exactly what he said. "I'm on my bunk, in case you wanted to visualize it."

"That's a coincidence. I'm lying down on the bed in my oversized hotel room."

"Are you naked?" Jack asked. Ianto laughed.

"No. I did take my shoes off." Ianto closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Want to play a game?"

"Why Mr. Jones! What do you have in mind?" Jack rubbed the heel of his palm against his crotch. He was eager to hear what Ianto wanted to do. He'd been pleasantly surprised by Ianto's inventive, dirty mind.

"I'll tell you to do something and then you tell me to do something. Like I'll say 'Jack, stop touching yourself' and then you would say something like 'Ianto, take off your socks'."

"Are you saying that because you want to take your socks off?" Jack put his hands behind his head. Ianto laughed again and it was a battle of his will for Jack to keep from touching his cock as it twitched to the sound.

"It isn't about what I want to do to myself. It's about what I want you to do to yourself. And vice versa. I'll start. Take off your shoes. Do it slowly. Stretch while you do it."

Jack sat up and stretched his back and arms to his shoes. He concentrated on each muscle while he untied his shoes. He hadn't realized how tight the knots in his lower back were.

"I wish you were here to massage my back."

"If I were there, your back wouldn't be so sore from all that bending and lifting today." Ianto imagined Jack bending over in that field.

Jack carelessly tossed his shoes across the room.

"Okay, my turn. Are you still wearing your suit?"

"Yes – jacket, waistcoat, trousers, tie – with the exception of wearing my Bluetooth, removing my shoes and loosening my tie I'm exactly as you left me this morning." He didn't specify that he was as Jack had left him at the train station not as Jack had seen him an hour earlier when he was moaning Jack's name in his living room.

"Good. Take off your jacket. Throw it on the floor." Jack laughed when Ianto harrumphed.

Ianto sat up and slowly removed his jacket pretending Jack could see him. He threw the jacket down and pointedly did not look at it.

"This suit will need dry cleaning anyways," Ianto said resignedly. "I want you to take off your socks. I want you to ghost your fingers over the top of your feet. If I were there, I'd put your feet in my lap while I rubbed them. I'd gently tickle your soles then move to your instep."

"You're making me hard just talking about my feet," Jack said lying back after doing as Ianto requested. "Since you have so much more clothing than I do I think it's only fair you give me one and a half this time."

"I'll be the judge of what's fair," Ianto responded. "What is your command, sir?"

"Unbutton your waistcoat, but leave it on. That's the half."

"That sounds fair," Ianto said touching the buttons.

"Unbutton it slowly and say 'Fuck me, Jack' after each button."

"Okay," Ianto purred. He always left the bottom button undone. That left him four buttons. He touched each one working his way down until he reached the lowest one. He undid it painfully slowly. "Fuck me, Jack," he said equally slowly. He moved up to the next button. He had it halfway through the button hole when he moaned "Fuck me, Jack" and pushed the button the rest of the way through. "Two buttons left, sir."

"Thanks for the update," Jack huffed.

"I wanted to keep you in the loop." Ianto toyed with the top button briefly then popped it through the buttonhole. "Fuck me, Jack." He heard Jack make a pleased sound and undid the final button on his waistcoat. "Fuck me, Jack," he whispered breathily. "This might be good for your patience. If you were here…"

"If I were there," Jack interrupted, "you wouldn't have to ask four times." They both laughed. Jack loved these lighter moments with Ianto. They both had too many unpleasant memories, and when he was with Ianto he truly believed they deserved better ones.

"I believe that was your 'half' request," Ianto reminded. He was hoping Jack would request he remove his tie. The room was too warm.

"Trousers," Jack said quickly. "And I can hear you smirking!"

"Of course," Ianto said smirking. "I'm undoing my belt. Unfastening my trousers. The zip is stretched out a little. I'm afraid it completely ruins the line. This suit isn't the most flattering cut in some situations."

"Save the tailoring lecture for another day," Jack said.

"Just saying," Ianto said. "I'm pulling the zipper down slowly. I can feel the teeth opening." Ianto groaned. "Sorry, my hand brushed against my cock."

"Lucky hand," Jack muttered.

"I'm raising my hips and shimmying my trousers down my arse. This mattress is a lot softer than what I'm used to. I just sank back into it. I'm lifting my legs up in the air and pulling my trousers off." Ianto grunted as his abdomen crunched. "Now they are on the floor in a heap in the general vicinity of my jacket."

"I could listen to your voice all night," Jack said hoping he didn't sound as soppy to Ianto's ears as he did to his own.

"Usually I don't have a chance to get a word in edgewise," Ianto said hoping Jack didn't realize how self-conscious he was. "I believe it's my turn, sir."

"I'm yours to do with as you please, Ianto." Jack meant that in every way and he dreamed of one day making that clear to his aide-de-camp who he'd come to think of as his "aide-de-âme".

"Take off your shirt. Is it still the light blue one?"

"No," Jack said undoing the buttons he hadn't previously undone rather than pulling it off over his head like he usually did. "It's dark blue. I took a shower and changed when we got back from the last Rift spike. I was all dirty and sweaty."

"I like you dirty and sweaty," Ianto laughed.

"I didn't mean that colloquially. I really was a mess. I even had mud in my hair."

"My poor Captain," Ianto teased.

"Now I'm undoing the last button," Jack announced.

"You didn't do a very good job describing it."

"Don't pout! I don't have the flair for description you do. I'm rolling down my sleeves, covering my amazing forearms…" Jack smiled at Ianto's snort. "I'm peeling it off my right arm, now my left."

"Now do something really sexy and put it in the laundry bag," Ianto said smiling.

"Oh no," Jack said firmly. "I'd do anything for you, but I won't do that." Both men laughed. "When you get back I want to watch you pick up my clothes. More importantly, I think it's my turn!"

"By your command," Ianto said robotically.

"Do I get another one and a half?"

"You're greedy," Ianto said, "but I suppose you can make the suggestion and I may or may not accept it."

"Fair enough. I'd like you to undo your cuffs and roll them up."

"Okay," Ianto agreed. "That seems fair." He began removing his cufflinks.

"I love it when you walk around the Hub with your jacket off, your sleeves rolled up and your waistcoat undone. I know it usually means you've had a long day, but you look so damn sexy like that. It makes me want to tear your clothes off and use you, leave you even more disheveled," Jack got out before biting his lip.

"I love it when you make me forget what a long day it's been," Ianto replied. "I'm rolling up my sleeves. I don't have 'amazing' forearms like you. My pale wrists are completely exposed."

"If I were there I'd kiss and lick your 'exposed, pale' wrists. It's really sexy when you show a little flesh. Remind me what you still have on," Jack requested.

"I still have my tie, my open waistcoat, my shirt with upturned sleeves, my underpants, and my socks. Do you want me to guess which one I should remove, Jack?"

"No bet," Jack said. "You're wearing those skin tight boxer briefs, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Ianto hummed. "They're red Calvin Klein's. They're really soft. Remember watching me put them on this morning?"

"Oh yes, yes I do," Jack said. He'd never spent the night at Ianto's under such pleasant circumstances before. Sometimes Ianto would spend the night at the Hub. Jack didn't want to admit how much he liked those occasions. This time Ianto had suggested Jack spend the night at his place since he had to leave so early the next morning. Jack tried to sound nonchalant when he agreed, but he didn't think he succeeded. He was glad Ianto hadn't mocked him for being so excited. He loved how Ianto always seemed to know what to ignore.

"I'm glad you remember," Ianto said rubbing his thumbs along the inside of the waistband. He was glad. Jack had acted strangely when he said he should come over and spend the night. He didn't mean to make things uncomfortable, but he thought it would be easier. Truthfully, Ianto liked waking up next to Jack. It was a rare and wonderful thing to wake up next to Jack in his bed even if he was drooling on Ianto's pillows.

"How hard are you?" Jack asked. Ianto moaned as he traced the outline of his cock through the cotton fabric. Jack fought the urge to touch himself.

"I'd say," Ianto said pondering his answer, "I'm at about 70%." He moaned again. "Make that more like 74." Jack chuckled. "Make that 78."

"Why don't you take those briefs off before you reach 80? Be careful not to touch yourself. I don't want you to touch your dick again until I tell you to," Jack commanded.

"I'm pulling the waistband down and over my erection. It's bobbing in the air. It's easy to imagine your lips kissing my shaft, your tongue licking the head…I've soared past 80 and I'd say I'm dangerously approaching 95."

"I love it when you talk percentages," Jack laughed.

"I'm 90% sure you're making fun of me," Ianto replied. "I'm sliding the briefs off. I'm raising my hips again and slipping my hands under the waistband. I'm giving my cheeks a rub and a little squeeze."

"You've got an amazing ass," Jack said. "I wouldn't mind giving it a little squeeze myself."

"I'm peeling the briefs off and tossing them aside. I'm naked from my waist to my ankles. You will remove your undershirt and be naked from the waist up, but first," Ianto added, "rub your palms over your chest. Rub your nipples. Can you feel them, Jack?"

"Oh yes," Jack confirmed. "Hard little nubs begging for attention."

"Take your shirt off." Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head quickly and lost his earpiece in the process. Ianto laughed as he heard Jack rummage through the fabric to retrieve it.

"Are you still there? You don't have to find it so funny," Jack adjusted the earpiece.

"Sorry," Ianto replied imagining Jack half naked and less than perfect. This was how he liked Jack. His cool, collected persona was sexy, but the more human, occasionally klutzy person was the man Ianto fell in lo…liked very much. Ianto pushed the thought away for later contemplation and continued with the game. "Are your nipples still hard or did that interruption spoil the mood?"

"Hearing your voice always puts me in the mood," Jack replied. "I'm pinching and rolling them between my fingers. I'm imagining your teeth raking against them. You have no idea what that mouth of yours does to me! My turn. My half choice – unbutton two buttons on your shirt across from your nipples. Slip your hand into your shirt and tease one of your nipples."

"I'm wetting two fingertips," Ianto said then made a slurping sound for Jack's benefit. "I'm slipping my hand into my shirt and rubbing my wet fingers around my nipple thinking about your tongue." Ianto purred, and Jack felt his breath hitch. "Oh Jack! It feels so good. I can't wait for you to tell me to touch my cock."

"Not yet," Jack teased his voice dropping lower, "but you can take your socks off, but I want you to stay on your back."

"I'm crossing my left ankle on my right knee and pulling off my sock. Now I'm doing the same with the right sock. I'm bending my knees and grabbing my ankles. I'm rocking back." He made the exaggerated slurping sound for Jack again. "I've got my left arm behind my knees and I'm rubbing my hole with my wet fingertips. I'm rubbing my perineum with my thumb."

"God you make taking off socks hot," Jack chuckled.

He rubbed his erection through his slacks as Ianto talked. He knew he had to stay in Cardiff in case the Doctor showed up, but it was tempting to jump in the SUV, drive to London, and take Ianto on his hotel bed. The chances were the Doctor wouldn't show up in the brief amount of time he'd be gone relative to the years he'd spent waiting. On the other hand, it would be just his luck to miss him while driving back. It wasn't the first time he wished the teleportation function on his wrist strap still worked.

"Take your trousers off, Jack," Ianto panted.

"Are you still teasing your opening, Ianto?"

"Yes, so hurry up and take your clothes off!"

"Do you want me to take all my clothes off?"

"No," Ianto said breathily. "Leave your boxers on."

Jack didn't need telling twice. Even with his well-practiced hands, Jack had a hard time keeping his hands steady as he took his trousers off. One day, he promised himself, he would take the time to really think about it and figure out how Ianto Jones could affect him so easily.

"Are you hard, sir?" Jack moaned. As if it wasn't bad enough, now he was saying "sir" in that over-enunciated way that made his balls tingle.

"Oh yeah, very hard." Jack rubbed his erection through the thin cotton of his boxers. "If you were here I'd smear my precome all over your lips then make you suck the tip."

"You think so, sir? I think I would have you begging me to suck you, but that doesn't mean I would," Ianto said making himself more comfortable on the bed. "If I were there and you were being a good boy, I'd let you fondle me. Not too much," he quickly added.

"Speaking of," Jack said rubbing his chest with one hand while he continued palming his erection with the other, "I think it's my turn. I want you flat on your back..."

"No surprise there," Ianto dead panned.

"…and I want you to fondle your balls. Imagine it's my hand caressing you. Give them a tug and feel me rolling them in my hand."

"Jack," Ianto moaned as he followed Jack's commands. "I'm taking the rest of my clothes off because we both know if we were in the same room you'd have me naked by now."

"Not necessarily," Jack answered. "It seems dirtier if you're only half exposed."

"Too bad. I'm naked. You can take your boxers off now."

"Oh I may, may I?" Jack laughed. He practically tore them off.

Ianto made an obscene, wet sucking sound and half hummed/half sighed. Jack knew that muffled sound and his hips thrust out in a Pavlovian response.

"I'm wetting my fingers again," Ianto said before making the humming sound again. "I'm sucking them and imagining it's your cock. I'd suck you until you were good and hard and then I'd get on all fours," he said as he moved. "I'm sticking two fingers inside me." Ianto groaned as he pushed the fingers in. "Wish it was you."

"Me, too," Jack moaned lying back on his bunk. "I thought you would want to top since this game was your idea. I'm slowly stroking my rock hard, perfect dick." Jack trembled when he heard Ianto chuckle. God, how he loved that sound!

"What a good idea," Ianto breathed. "Get out the lube. Coat your 'rock hard, perfect dick' and two of your fingers. While I'm imagining you fucking me and your hand stroking me, I want you to imagine me doing that to you while you fuck yourself with your fingers."

Jack was tempted to tell Ianto it was his turn to make a request, but he liked the way Ianto was thinking. He also secretly loved it when Ianto told him what to do. One reason Jack didn't like taking Ianto out into the field was his ability to stay calm, collected, in control, and effortless countermand Jack's orders. Jack found it far too tempting to give in and follow Ianto's lead. He didn't need the team seeing that or his subsequent erection.

Jack coated his fingers and knew Ianto would shake his head and make that adorable tutting sound if he saw the mess Jack was making. He groaned as his slippery hand caressed his hard shaft. He knew he couldn't take that for long. Remembering what Ianto had said, Jack pulled his legs upward and teased his asshole with his slick fingers. He made a keening sound as one finger broached him.

Ianto loved that sound. It wasn't a noise he thought people would associate with the dashing Captain Harkness, but it was a sound he had come to associate with his lover Jack. He loved hearing those sounds and knowing most people, perhaps even most of Jack's lovers, never got the experience. He wasn't being exactly silent himself as his fingertips brushed his prostate.

"Oh yes, Jack!" Ianto panted as he sped up his fingers. He dropped onto his chest forcing his ass up higher. He rocked back on his knees and imagined his fingers were Jack's cock. He awkwardly maneuvered his free hand to his cock. He thrust into it and thought about the last time he topped Jack.

"Ianto…" Jack whined. He knew he sounded desperate and needy, but he didn't care. For some reason he felt he could drop all his masks with Ianto. Later, he would probably dismiss the feeling, but at that moment Jack couldn't analyze it. He'd managed to fit three fingers inside and had found a rhythm that was bringing him to the edge too quickly, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Jack…" Ianto answered. "I…can't…" Ianto began, but couldn't finish.

"Me too," Jack moaned. Seconds later he was practically screaming as he came. Ianto followed suit. Jack had a final orgasmic spasm as he imagined Ianto spilling his come onto the hotel bedspread.

Ianto collapsed onto the bed and ignored the wet patch against his bare belly. He felt so relaxed and sated it was almost perfect. Almost.

"I wish you were here," he mumbled. Fuck. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"If I were, I'd pull the covers back on that nice, soft hotel bed, climb in, and fall asleep with my arms wrapped around you." Jack hugged a pillow and pretended it was Ianto. He wasn't sure what it was about Ianto, but Jack had come to realize he thought of him as his Welsh security blanket. Just having him close made him feel better and having him in his arms filled him with a peace he hadn't felt in decades.

"Maybe when I get back tomorrow night," Ianto began slowly, carefully measuring his words, "you could pick me up at the train station and we could go back to my place." Ianto bit his bottom lip. He didn't want Jack to think he was needy or clingy, but he wanted to be with Jack more. He wanted to wake up next to him. He knew it made him sound like a lovesick fool, but he guessed that's what he'd become.

"That sounds like an excellent plan! I knew you were a genius." Jack couldn't keep from smiling. He didn't like Ianto being so far away, but if it meant he'd get to spend the night in Ianto's bed it was worth it.

"I need to take a shower before I fall asleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jack," Ianto said. He didn't trust himself to keep talking to Jack without saying something he might regret. He was happy to get away with what he'd said so far.

"Feel free to call me back later if you get lonely," Jack suggested.

After a few moments of neither man wanting to be the first to hang up and neither man realizing the other felt the same way, Ianto ended the call and removed his Bluetooth headset. He hoped tomorrow wouldn't drag too much, but he didn't see how it couldn't knowing he was going home to Jack. He was startled when he looked in the bathroom mirror and saw his reflection smiling. It wasn't something he often caught himself doing, but now that he had he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Yep," he said to his reflection, "definitely a lovesick fool." Ianto decided there were worst things he could be.

Saxon used a handkerchief to wipe his brow and the back of his neck before using it on his semen covered hand. His eyes never left the computer monitor showing the hotel room and more specifically Ianto Jones lying naked on his stomach. When Ianto stood and walked to the bathroom, Saxon took the opportunity to tuck himself back into his trousers.

He didn't know how much longer he could wait, but soon he was going to have that gorgeous human. He might even let him live to tell the tale.


End file.
